


The Big Gift

by castiel_ambrose



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SPN Advent Calender 2019, snowglobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: But no, he did not need snow. Which is why he came into the room he shared with Cas one night and saw the little thing on his desk, he was puzzled at its existence.“Cas… what is that?”The fallen angel looked up at Dean and then over at the desk. “It’s a snow globe.”“Yeah, I get that.” Genius, he thought to himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Big Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to unforeseen circumstances, I ended up missing a day on my SPN Advent Calendar! This is the first part of what hopefully will be a two parter to make up for it! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Snow Globe

It didn’t snow that much in Kansas, Dean had grown to learn from a fairly young age. Sometimes, of course, things would be a little different, and one year it would all get shaken up somehow, Mother Nature sending a few inches their way. But Dean never really had that Bing Crosby feeling when he looked outside and saw a green lawn, or bare, smooth roads without any plows shoving through the piles of white powder like he saw in other Christmas movies.

And that was fine, really. Dean knew he could live without a white Christmas for as long as he lived. Besides, it wasn’t always bad. Sometimes around Thanksgiving, back when they traveled with Dad, they would get stuck in the Adirondacks hunting a vampire nest, or in Colorado to get a wendigo, and during that time white, little flakes would fall from the sky. Sam was always found pressed up against the glass, watching in awe at the snowflake dance. Dean would sit in the back or the passenger seat, hiding that he was watching them with the same intensity.

And then Dean grew up, and went through life, and found out that it hardly mattered if it was a white Christmas or not, because in the Bunker there were no windows. Whatever Hallmark and Frank Capra liked to spew, he didn’t need it. Really.

Sam, he never knew about. Sam, he had always tried to keep the spirit of Christmas alive for. Whether that meant actually going out and snatching presents somehow, or trying to decorate whatever hotel room they were in for the week with paper ornaments. Mom would want that, Dean was sure. But sometimes Dean thought of the Christmases he would spend at Stanford, what they might have been like. If they were more of the kind of “homely apple pie” life he said he didn’t need or want anymore.

Dean eventually learned not to question it or dig too deep.

But no, he did not need snow. Which is why he came into the room he shared with Cas one night and saw the little thing on his desk, he was puzzled at its existence.

“Cas… what is that?”

The fallen angel looked up at Dean and then over at the desk. “It’s a snow globe.”

“Yeah, I get that.”  _ Genius, he thought to himself _ . “I was wondering what it was doing here.”

“Oh. I was driving back here… And I noticed it in a window for one of those Christmas stores.” Castiel put the book down and all but flopped out of the bed as gracefully as possible to grab the snow globe and bring it over for Dean’s closer inspection. It wasn’t big, just a small white vase with a cheap plastic casing. It was exactly something you’d get at a tourist trap gift shop, and Dean quickly learned that this one was from Wyoming, of all places. It had a crude representation of the Rocky Mountains in it.

“And you actually bought it? How much did it cost you?”

“I’ve heard it’s rude to ask for monetary value of gifts, Dean.” Castiel reminded him, quite serious about the whole thing, especially when he placed the globe in Dean’s hands. 

“A gift?” Dean repeated, not completely understanding. “Why would I… I never asked for a-”

“They snow, however. Let me show you-” Castiel’s outstretched hands were quickly batted away.

“I know exactly how these work, Cas.” Dean humored him and shook it, albeit gently, and soon little pieces of glitter were floating everywhere inside the globe. “And I needed this because…?”

“You don’t see much snow here.” Castiel blinked, as if it was obvious. “And… And it is nice to imagine. To capture nature, or an equivalent, in such a small container. It’s a little marvelous, I think.”

And God help him, Dean couldn’t resist when Castiel’s eyes and face got all soft and earnest like they were now, darting between the globe and Dean’s face as if willing him to see what the fallen angel saw. So he merely sighed, quietly, and kept the snow globe close.

“One of these days we’ll go look at our own snow, man. And I  _ know _ you’ve seen snow before,” Dean quietly cut Castiel off, knowing exactly the protests he would make of  _ Dean I’m several millennia old _ and how he probably invented snow in Heaven, “but it’s different, believe me on that.”

“Whenever you wish to go, Dean. I can’t take us now as maybe I could before, but…”

“That’s alright with me.” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss in his dark, unruly hair. “Besides… maybe I’ll get to enjoy my present a bit more while we’re here.” He shook the snow globe up and down again for emphasis and Castiel smiled; that was sealing the deal right there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
